


no brakes

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [7]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Set when EXO were trainees. Tao loses a bet to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol makes sure he'll pay up.





	no brakes

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #8](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): sex work, hatefucking
> 
> **warnings:** as much consent as there is for sex work, hate sex, facefucking

-

The first thing that happens is that Chanyeol makes a bet with Zitao and Zitao loses. The second thing is that when Zitao prickles at paying up for the bet, Chanyeol offers cash—more cash than Zitao has seen in weeks.

'What—don't you know how much won is?' Chanyeol drawls, holding the wad of money in his hand. He's sitting on the edge of his dorm bed with his legs spread expectantly.

Usually, Zitao fumbles with Korean but he knows this one from Luhan: 'Fuck you.'

'Fuck you, _hyung_,' Chanyeol corrects. 'Anyway, you lost the bet and now you have to suck me off,' he waves his cash again, '_and_ I'm offering you a bonus to do it.'

Zitao doesn't need to be fluent in Korean to know what this is—that Chanyeol doesn't like him, makes fun of him for his stumbling attempts at Korean, mocks him for being Chinese, and certainly _hates_ that Zitao can do everything he can, but _better_, despite not even knowing the language. That this is Chanyeol's attempt to humiliate him, put him in his _place_.

Zitao also knows how much that wad of cash is, and how all he has to do is handle Chanyeol's pathetic cock for ten minutes so he can finally start paying back his geges—the same people who defend him from this exact type of asshole.

Plus—he lost the bet. He has his pride. He won't be made out a coward to the likes of _Chanyeol_.

'Fine,' Zitao says, snatching the money first and counting it. Once satisfied, he settles his ass on the floor, tall enough that he doesn't need to kneel—not that he ever _would_—as he methodically undoes the button and zip on Chanyeol's jeans. Above him, Chanyeol makes a smug noise and leans back on his hands against the bed, peering down his nose at Zitao while his cock chubs up at the attention.

'I'm going to fuck your face,' announces Chanyeol, clearly unbothered about giving up his substantial allowance.

Zitao has been around Luhan long enough to pick up on Korean dirty talk, responds with an unimpressed, 'I can take your small dick,' as he shoves Chanyeol's shorts down to reveal a sizeable cock instead.

Still, Zitao won't lose. Without hesitation, he opens his mouth and swallows down half of Chanyeol's half-hard cock, sucking on the warm flesh as it kicks and stiffens between his lips. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks, and Chanyeol makes a wounded noise as his hips suddenly jerk upwards, shoving another few centimetres of cock into Zitao's mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat.

'Fuck,' he breathes. Zitao wants to pull off, wants to _laugh_, but he wants this over with most of all. So he focuses, beginning to bob his head along the first half of Chanyeol's long dick, his hand coming up to stroke the base.

Chanyeol's thighs are already tense and vibrating, his hips pumping his cock into Zitao's mouth with small jerks as he hisses under his breath. 'C'mon, get it wet.'

Fine. Zitao pulls off—not without giving the cockhead a hard suck—and opens his mouth to let saliva slide down his tongue onto the long, hard cock in his hands. 'Stroke it.' Zitao does. 'Faster, bitch.'

Immediately, Zitao flicks his gaze up at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol either doesn't care or doesn't notice as he shoves his hips up between the tight circle of Zitao's hands around his cock. When Chanyeol does meet his gaze, he lifts his eyebrows. 'Why is your mouth empty? I paid you.'

The hatred that burns Zitao's lungs from the inside is almost comparable to arousal. Breathing sharply, he sucks Chanyeol's saliva-slick cock back into his mouth, already moving his head up and along the shaft to get him off quicker.

Suddenly, Chanyeol's hands are in Zitao's hair, taking a grip, as he ramps his hips up, shoving his cock deep into Zitao's mouth, trying to lodge the cockhead down Zitao's throat. 'Fuck yeah,' he groans, staring down at Zitao whose lashes begin to clump with sudden tears. 'I thought you could take it—so take it.'

His rhythm is too erratic for Zitao to keep up—fucking desperately into Zitao's mouth one moment, pulling back so Zitao's mouth sucks around the head in the next, then back to trying to cram his dick into Zitao's throat. Above him, Chanyeol is sweating, clearly trying to hold on to how good a blowjob feels when he's humiliating Zitao into gagging on his cock every second thrust.

But Zitao won't lose. Keeps his jaw open and his teeth out of the way, breathes shallowly through his nose as his lips become numb from sliding along Chanyeol's thick shaft, his neck aching from the odd angle Chanyeol's holding his head so he can jam his cock further and further down Zitao's throat, cutting off his air and savoring the gagging spasm around the sensitive tip of his dick.

'Fuck, that feels so good,' groans Chanyeol, his voice cracking halfway as he continues fucking Zitao's mouth. 'Knew you'd be good at this—c'mon, suck it harder, suck it—fuck—'

Zitao can taste the salt-bitter of Chanyeol's precome on his tongue, knows he's close.

'Shit, yeah, you look so fucking wrecked.' And Zitao feels wrecked—tears from the gagging running down his cheeks, the drool streaked wetly over his chin and down his neck. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck—'

Suddenly, Chanyeol is wrenching Zitao's head forward by his hair as he buries his cock into the warm, slick wetness of Zitao's mouth, making Zitao milk the tip of his cock with his spasming throat. '_Fuuuuck_ yeah, take it, take it—'

Zitao peers up at him through watery eyes while Chanyeol stares down, and just like that—he comes, flooding Zitao's mouth with his load. Zitao pushes violently back against the grip in his hair, so only half the cock is in his mouth and he can roughly suck the spurts of come from the tip.

In the throes of his orgasm, Chanyeol doesn't seem to care. His face is pinched in a half-pained expression of bliss as Zitao nurses all of the come out of his balls with his tongue and mouth.

Finally, Zitao pulls off and Chanyeol's hands slip free of their grip. Now, it's Zitao standing, looming over him, as Chanyeol tips his head back to peer upwards. 'Hey, Tao, I'll pay you more if you let me do that again.'

Zitao gives a tight-lipped smile and leans over him, opening his mouth.

All the come he refused to swallow lands in a disgusting wet white ball over Chanyeol's shirt, barely missing his surprised expression. Without pause, Zitao wipes his face with the back of his hand and sneers, 'now I win, _bitch_,' and walks out of the room. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> taoyeol sure had a dynamic huh! thanks for reading~


End file.
